It is common practice for retailers to display relatively expensive items of merchandise on a merchandise display security device, such as a display stand, an alarm module, a security fixture, and the like. The security device typically displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser may readily view and evaluate the features and operation of the item before deciding whether to make a purchase. The item of merchandise is typically attached to a sensor that is secured on the merchandise display security device so as to prevent, or at least deter, theft of the item. The security device, the sensor, or both, may also include an audible and/or visible alarm that is activated to alert security personnel in the event of a possible theft.
Existing merchandise sensors monitor and determine the absolute state of attachment of the item of merchandise to the sensor. In other words, the sensor monitors and determines whether the item of merchandise is attached to the sensor (i.e., a “secure” or “non-alarm” condition) or whether the item of merchandise is not attached to the sensor (i.e., an “unsecured” or “alarm” condition). An alarm is activated in the event that the sensor determines an “unsecured” or “alarm” condition. As a result, the sensor is required to continuously monitor and determine the state of attachment of the item of merchandise to the sensor. Continuous absolute state sensing, however, has the specific disadvantages of producing an unacceptable number of false alarms and requiring greater power consumption. Furthermore, removable components of the item of merchandise typically must be attached to and monitored by a separate sensor. The use of multiple sensors complicates installation of the item of merchandise on the merchandise display security device and requires the retailer to maintain an inventory of different sensors. False alarms and multiple obtrusive sensors may negatively impact the experience of a potential purchaser interacting with the item of merchandise, and thus, can adversely impact sales of the item.
Accordingly, there exists an unresolved need for a sensor adapted for attachment to an item of merchandise to protect the item from theft that overcomes the disadvantages of existing merchandise display security device sensors. There exists a further, and more particular, need for a merchandise sensor that does not continuously monitor and determine an absolute state of the attachment of the item of merchandise to the sensor. There exists a further specific need for a merchandise sensor adapted for attachment to an item of merchandise and configured for use with a merchandise display security device that reduces the number of false alarms, reduces power consumption and does not require the use of a separate sensor to monitor a removable component of the item of merchandise.